Daring for the Truth
by NeutronGrl15
Summary: JC discover a new truth in each other. Rated for sex.


Hey, I've been in the story writing mood lately, and they're just coming out! So, here's another J/C! Please R and R! _Cindy's POV, kids all 17._

_     There was one person that I have always secretly admired, but never told anyone, not even my best friend. We were perfect together- always laughing and making jokes- occasionally fighting, but not as much as we used to. His parents loved me, as so I've seen and heard from him, and so does his dog. I love them all, too. Our friends tell us how cute we are when we are together, even though we aren't going out. We simply laugh. How bad I do want him, but sometimes I fear I never will._

"Ouch!"

"Haha, got ya!"

     _He had invited me over for dinner at his house again. We do this often, and occasionally he comes over to my house for dinner. I screamed _ouch _because he had shot a pea at my head, and laughed hysterically. How immature this boy was, yet I admired him so.  _

"Jimmy, please don't aggravate the guest." Jimmy's mom responded.__

 I laughed and replied, "It's not a problem, Mrs. Neutron."

 "But you are." Jimmy said, stuck out his tongue at me, and laughed again.

 "Jimmy!" His mother scolded.

 "Sorry mom, sorry Cindy." Jimmy apologized.

 "It's alright." I replied and giggled.

     _After we had finished dinner and brought our plates into the kitchen, Jimmy and I did what we normally do; went down to the lab. Usually we played a board game or something else of our interest at the time, but we were board gamed out, and anything else we had already done in the past. We sat in an awkward silence for a little while, until I broke it._

"Let's play truth or dare." I said.

 "What are we, 12?" Jimmy laughed.

 "What else is there to do?" I asked.

 "Got me there. Alright, I'll ask first. Truth or dare?" Jimmy asked.

 "Dare." I responded.

 "I dare you to stand on your head and sing _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_." Jimmy replied.

 "In a skirt?" I asked.

 "It's a dare, you wanted it." Jimmy replied devilishly.

     _I never thought Jimmy liked me like that, so why did he have such a devilish grin?_

"Can I lean up against something so I don't fall?" I asked.

 "Sure." Jimmy replied.

     _I went up against the wall and performed my childish dare; all the while my skirt fell downwards, revealing more and more of my legs each second. Luckily, I finished before it revealed too much._

 "Okay, truth or dare?" I asked Jimmy.

 "Dare." He responded.

 "Oh, good. I dare you to do something that will…surprise me." I stated.

 "Hm…surprising, surprising." Jimmy thought.

     _I never thought it would happen. Jimmy scooted over to me, put a stray hair that was in my face behind my ear, tilted his head to the side and kissed me softly. I put my hands behind his head and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We kissed for a few minutes, allowing more to access into the kiss. Finally, it broke._

 "Truth or dare?" Jimmy asked me, still in my arms.

 "Truth." I responded quietly, still mesmerized by his kiss.

 "Did you enjoy that?" He asked.

  I hesitated.

 "Did you?" He asked again.

 "…yes." I responded, and he smiled devilishly.

 "Truth or dare?" I asked him.

 "Truth." He responded.

 "Why did you do it?" I asked.

 "I wanted to see what it would feel like to kiss you. Truth or dare?" He asked me.

 "Truth." I replied.

 "Would you let me do it again?" He asked.

 "Yes." I said. "Truth or dare?"

 "Dare." He responded.

 "Do it again." I said.

     _I loved it so. He pulled me into another kiss, well, I can't really say he pulled me because we were still together from the last one. Only this one was much more passionate. Tongues collided, and I moaned softly._

 Jimmy smiled devilishly, once again and said, "Little Miss Cindy, does this pleasure you?"

 "If it didn't, would I be doing this?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

 "I guess not." He replied back with a smile. "Truth or dare?"

 "Dare." I replied in a deep tone.

 "Surprise me in some way." Jimmy replied back.

 "With pleasure." I replied simply.

     _I pushed Jimmy onto the floor and straddled him. I leaned down and looked into his eyes while he looked back in mine. I put my lips to his and kissed him deeply, running my hand through his hair. Then I brought my lips away from his and trailed down his neck._

 Jimmy moaned, "Geez, Cindy, you're killing me."

 "Yes, dares can do that…and that." I replied, pointing to his growing erection.

 Jimmy blushed and replied, "Yes, well…"

 "Does this pleasure you, James?" I asked in a sing song-y voice.

 "More than you know." He replied back, smiling.

 "Truth or dare?" I asked him.

 "Truth." Jimmy responded devilishly.

 "Do you wish to go further with me?" I asked.

 "As in..?" He asked, trying to stall.

 "You know." I smiled.

 "I mean, sure, if you'd let me, which I doubt." Jimmy replied.

 "Oh really?" I asked.

 "Yes. Truth or dare?" He asked me.

 "Truth." I replied.

 "Would you want to go further with me?" Jimmy asked.

 "If you'd want to." I replied and smiled. "Truth or dare?"

 "Dare." He said.

 "Take me further." I replied in a whisper.

 "As in..?" Jimmy questioned.

     _I lied down from where I was sitting on the cold floor. Jimmy raised a questioning eyebrow at me._

"You sure?" He questioned.

 "Uh huh, go on, I'm not shy." I replied and smiled.

 "I can see that." Jimmy laughed.

     _Jimmy lied down and brought me over on top of him, in which he kissed me deeply. I brought my legs around to each side of him. We kissed like that for a few minutes, and then I sat up, still on top of him. I put my hands to the buttons on his shirt._

"Can I..?" I asked hopefully.

 "Go on." Jimmy replied.

     _I unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the ground. Jimmy shivered from the coldness of the floor, but urged me to go on. He was absolutely beautiful. You would think for such a science boy like him, he wouldn't have time to work out to get a nice body like this. Really, I would have never thought, but when I saw this…_

"What?" He asked me as I stared down on his body.

 "Wow…" I commented and looked to his face.

     _Jimmy laughed at me, for being in awe to him. So anyway, I moved on. I kissed him down his neck and to his stomach, until I reached where his pants came. I slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them, making sure I didn't hurt him in any way. I threw his pants behind me and looked back down on his face. He had such a look of love and fired emotions in his eyes. I wanted him so bad._

"Stand up." Jimmy said to me.

     _I stood up and Jimmy pulled off my shirt along with my skirt, too. He stared upon me like he was a little child receiving a toy truck on Christmas Eve. I almost had to laugh at the look on his face, such wonder._

"You're beautiful, Cindy." Jimmy commented, pushing me against a nearby wall.

     _He kissed me again with such passion that I wanted to scream. I don't think he really knows how good he makes me feel. Jimmy started kissing down my neck, and the last remaining garments, when reached, were pulled off. In return I pulled off his boxers. He laid me back down on the floor then lay back on top of me, but careful enough not to hurt me. Jimmy looked into my eyes with such a question as _are you sure? _I nodded my head, knowing what he was thinking. He entered inside me but made sure that he wasn't hurting me badly. I do have to admit that it did hurt for a little bit, but as soon as I got used to it I didn't even notice. All I felt was the uncontrollable pleasure coming from every push. My fingernails clawed into his back as I grasped him, trying not to scream out loud from what I was feeling. At the climax, I moaned loudly in ecstasy._

"Truth or dare?" I asked Jimmy, who was as out of breath as I was.

 "Truth." He responded.

 "Do you love me as much as I love you?" I asked.

 "Yes…I do."

     The end! Did you like it? I hope so! Please RR lots! I love you, NeutronGrl15.


End file.
